Dana's gown problems
by The Storyteller993
Summary: One day Dana bought herself a new dress . Everything goes well until Hawk and Hank appears putting Dana in a little problem with her new dress. It's to wide and because of that Dana gets to meet the one who created this dress . How will this end ? Lets find out .


_**Happy New Year everyone . The Storyteller993 is back and ready with more stories to write . This time i posted another request storystory by the same writter crafordbrian17 who asked me to do Arcade Invasion . So**_ _ **with that being said let us begin the second request story asked by crafordbrian17 .**_

* * *

It was another normal day in Royal Woods , Michigan . Dana was walking down the road wearing a new dress she bought .

This dress made Dana look very beauyifull . It was a dress very wide . But she wanted really bad this dress so wide or not she bought it with her own money sheshereceived for working as a model to Leni Loud .

Dana recieved the money from Leni 's boss for helping out trying various clothes Leni made for the shop she worked at .

" Omg this dress is so beautifull . I can wait to show it to all my friends " said Dana . Dana was about to cross the road when she is stopped by two guys who Dana knew very well .

It was Hawk and Hank who looked really bored and both of them decided to mess up with Dana .

Dana heard lots of bad rumors about Hawk and Hank making all sort of problems to the younger kids .

She heard how they almost destroyed the Loud's Hallowen event they worked rrally hard on it .

"Hawk , Hank?" asks Dana .

" Hey Dana what are you wearing ?" asked Hawk .

" Ohh this ? This my new dress i bought " said Dana .

" You call that a dress ? Damm , even my grandma has bettter taste in dresses andd clothes the you have "said Hawk to Dana .

" Hey Hawk wait a minute " said Hank .

" Her dress has style " said Hank.

"It does ?" asks Hawk .

" Yeah , now she can join a circus freak show . Hahahaha "laughed Hank at his own joke .

" Youre right , she looks like some kinda married clown woman " said Hawk fist bumping with Hank.

Dana was about to cry when she heard how mran Hawk and Hank threated her . But instead of crying in front of them , Dana decided to leave but was stopped again by Hawk and Hank .

"Where do you think youre going ?" asked Hank .

" Home " said Danna taking out from her handbag pepper spray using on Hank and Hawk 's eyes causion them to scream really loud from the pain .

" Now is my chance " said Danna running away from Hawk and Hank .

After a little whille Hank and Hawk were able to see again and spotted Danna running away angering both of them .

"Let's get her" said Hank .

And with that both Hawk and Hank started to run after Dana . Dana noticed looking behinbehind that Hawk and Hank are after her .

" This is bad , i cant let those two catch me" said Dana .

After some running Dana was able to lose Hawk and Hank and turn left entering a alleyway trying to escape .

Looking around the alleyway Dana spots an air vent and with no hesitasion she tries to enter the air vent to escape . One problem , her dress was so wide that Dana was struggling to enter the air went before Hawk and Hank catches her .

" Ohh come on, not now . Cone one dont tell me that this dress is to wide to enter the air vent" said Dana .

After lots of struggle Dana manages to enter the air vent cawling inside with her dress still making Dana have a hard time because it was to wide .

Outside Hawk and Hank lost Dana with both of them being really iritated that they lost her .

Dammit we lost herher" said Hank .

This is all youre fault " said Hawk hitting Hank 's head .

" My faut? This is youre fault " said Hank hitting back Hawk . Both of them started to leave hitting each other ' s head .

* * *

Meanwhille Dana was still struggling to find the exit from the air vent with her dress making her task really hard . Dana was starting to get squished inside the air vent .

" This is getting really annoying , maybe Hawk and Hank were right , this dress is to much even for me . I barely got inside the air vent , barely can crawl inside and i an starting to get squished all because of this dress who is to damm wide . Oh , i am so gonna ask for my money back when this will be over " said Dana but in the end she manages to exit the air vent and lands inside a box .

"Phew , finally free from the air vent" said Dana .

But just when Dana believed her problems have been solved . Dana realized that her wide dress was still making problems for her as she was trying with no luck to get out of the box .

" Ahh come on , you stuupid dress . Icant believe how many problem i have just cause my dress is far wide open " said Dana starting to hate her new dress .

Dana stops getting tired trying to get out from the box . Looking around were she was Dana noticed to her surprise multiple dresses just like hers and wonders if this is the fabric her dress is being made .

"Wow i have never seen so many dresses . This must be were they are making them " said Dana amazed at what she was seeing .

Then a security guard who was doing his rounds , comes inside the room where Dana was , because of the noise he heard .

Dana spots the security guard and was glad to see him . Now she will be able to get out of the box .

" Hey , what are you doing here ?" asks the security guard .

" Me ? Long story mister , but can you please come help get out of this box" said Dana to the security guard .

With that being said the security guard helped Dana get out of the box, and was about to leave when someone came behind both of them .

" Hey what do you think youre doing ?" asked the man behind Dana and the security guard .

" Ohh sorry , boss this girl got stuck inside the box because of her big wide dress " said the security guard to his boss .

" What ? Is that true miss ? " asked the man who comes at her .

" Yes , very true sir " said Dana to him .

" I cant belive this my creation is to wide . iI must do something about this or my creation will make me lose lots and lots of money "said the man looking really worried .

" You created this dress ?" asks Dana .

" Yes , yes i did . The name is Alexander Curtis. I work here as a creator " said the name who introduced himself .

" Never heard of you"said Dana to Alexander.

" No surprise here , i started working as a designer very recwnt so nobody heard about me yet , but they will soon here my name . Now please tell all the problems you had with the dress and i will fix all the problems , i swear on my life as a future faimous designer" said Alexander to Dana .

Dana was invited to Alexander's office and she started to explain all the problems she had so far making her hide in the air vent and struggling to get out wearing this dress that was to wide .

Hearing this Alexander promised Dana he will fix the dress . And with that a few days later a brand new dress was released and Dana was the first in line to get one .

Outside she spots Hawk and Hank and instead of going home , Dana was looking in her handbag if she has her pepper spray she used last time on Hawk and Hank and when she noticed she dosent have it , Dana decided to do a little more shopping until Hawk and Hank leaves .

Dana looks at the audience and starts speaking :

" This is not gonna end up like last time " said Dana to the audience with a smile on her face .

 _ **The end**_


End file.
